


A Simple Thing As Love

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Quickie, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack wonders why love is complicated.





	

Jack was starting to wonder if Mac was going to stand him up againwhen he heard a knock on the door. He checked the peephole and was relieved to see Mac standing there. When he opened the door, Mac stepped in, closed and locked the door. He grabbed Jack and began to hungrily kiss him, pulling at his t-shirt and the front of his sweats. Jack led Mac to the bedroom where they both undressed and fell across the bed, kissing and licking, biting and sucking, until both men were more than ready for the main event. Mac moved into position and began to slowly work Jack open with dirty words and lots of lube. When Jack was ready, he gave Mac the signal, and some serious fucking began.

When it was over, the two men laying quietly in the darkness when Mac whispered; “I have to go.....” Jack didn't trust himself to say anything for fear he would betray how he really felt. Mac turned on the bedside lamp and began gathering his things from the floor. Jack felt it was too soon, but still didn't say anything, feining sleep until he heard the front door close. He missed hearing the creak of the floorboards as Mac found his clothes, and Mac's absence was too palpable. It was times like this when Jack felt like a baby with an empty bottle, crying because he didn't get enough. At the mercy of an empty room, Jack was so confused about why there were so many complication for a simple things as love......

 

THE END


End file.
